In recent years, trailers to be pulled by consumer vehicles have begun to implement electronic braking systems. Such electronic braking systems allow for greater control of the magnitude of braking force applied by the trailer brakes through a trailer brake gain that is controlled by a user of the vehicle. It is desirable for this gain to be adjusted to an optimal level because a gain that is too high (i.e., the magnitude of braking force applied by the trailer brakes is too high) can affect control of the trailer, and a gain that is too low (i.e., the magnitude of braking force applied by the trailer brakes is too low) will require extra braking force from the brakes of the vehicle, causing unnecessary wear on the vehicle brakes.